Je vous quitte
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: L'histoire du Visiteur, abandonné dans une usine désaffectée. L'histoire du Visiteur, le canon sur la tempe. L'histoire du Visiteur, et de sa dernière mission.


"**_Montrez_**-**_moi un héros et je vous écrirai une tragédie_**" -Francis Scott Fitzgerald

Le canon sur la tempe, j'attends le coup de feu. Ma main tremble en tenant la crosse. Ce même canon, encore fumant du coup que je viens de tirer. Mais c'est un autre tir que j'attends. Le canon sur ma tempe, j'attends une délivrance. Ma main droite tremble encore tandis que ma gauche tient serrés entre ses doigts les cheveux tout poisseux de sang de cette fille. De LA fille.

Mes larmes se mêlent aux produits toxiques qui suintent des murs de cette ancienne usine désaffectée et qui coulent sur mon visage. A genoux par-terre, je n'ai qu'une envie, arrêter de respirer, rendre mon dernier souffle, comme cette fille. Comme LA fille. Entre ses lèvres gît une goutte de sang, et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser, une dernière fois. Son sang se dissout dans le sel de mes pleurs, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête comme le sien s'est arrêté de battre quand il a reçu la balle. La balle de mon flingue.

Je continue de pleurer, de crier, de hurler, mais rien n'y fait. Rien ne peut me la rendre, pas même un voyage dans le passé. Cette fille, j'avais appris à l'aimer. Je me souviens, je suis retourné en 2530. Pour trouver une solution, pour résoudre l'équation contre l'apparition des zombis. Et elle est apparue. Je me souviens de nos rires, de nos pleurs, de nos baisers. Elle remplaçait les étoiles que les hommes avaient conquises dans mon monde. Mais dans mon monde, elle n'existait pas. Elle ne devait pas exister parce que sinon, voilà ce qui allait se passer.

Son père allait mourir. Mais elle trouverait un moyen de le réanimer en réactivant ses cellules mortes. Cellules qui, en se modifiant, deviendront des cellules zombis, et qui proliféreront sur toute la surface de la planète. Tuant des millions d'innocents. Je lui ai tout expliqué, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. A choisir entre son père et moi, moi pauvre inconnu qui ne lui ai jamais révélé d'où je venais. J'aurais dû, Dieu comme j'aurais dû ! Mais j'étais amoureux, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle continue de m'aimer. J'avais peur de la perdre. Pauvre fou que je suis.

Quand il est mort, je me suis retrouvé dans cette usine alors neuve, la voyant faire ses recherches pour la réactivation des cellules. Je la regardais, en tenant mon pistolet. Elle s'est retournée et elle a compris. Mais elle voulait me voir avant de mourir. Elle s'est approchée, m'a embrassé, allait prendre mon arme et j'ai tiré. Droit dans le cœur.

Je crois que je suis mort en même temps qu'elle. Je souffre tellement. C'est vraiment un autre monde ça ? Ou est-ce que j'ai rêvé toute cette histoire ? Pitié, faites que je retourne à la maison, là où est ma place, travaillant dans le Grand Musée International, dans la section Histoire Planétaire. Je me souviens, je portais une blouse blanche et je m'ébahissais devant toutes ces vies microscopiques qui sont nées d'autres univers. J'établissais une flèche chronologique, toujours surpris de voir à quel point l'existence n'est faite que de détails. Un jour, j'ai voulu voyager dans le passé pour vérifier une théorie. Mais la machine a beugué, et je me suis foutu dans ce merdier.

C'était elle contre des millions d'innocents. Mais enfin shit ! Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire le travail ?! Et puis ce n'est pas mon monde, pourquoi je ne le laisserais pas comme il est ?! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, non ?!

Alors qu'elle s'effondrait doucement dans mes bras, je suis retourné dans le futur, 20 ans après, et j'ai atterri ici, dans l'usine dont les murs se sont décomposés. Mon présent. Je voulais vérifier qu'elle n'était pas morte pour rien, et en même temps je priais pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Que je me sois trompé. Pour retourner la voir, ne pas lui tirer dessus, et qu'on vive ensemble, comme je le rêvais. Mais les zombis qui me poursuivaient toutes ces années ont disparu, et j'entends le bruit de la vie autour de moi. Jamais je n'ai autant détesté le bruit de la vie. Je sens qu'il y a plus d'humains dans ce Paris détruit qu'il y en avait i peine deux secondes, avant que je ne retourne dans le passé.

Un coup de feu. Ça a suffi. C'était elle ou des millions d'innocents.

J'ai beau me redire ça dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à décoller le canon de ma tempe, ni à stopper mes larmes. Les autres devront se débrouiller sans moi, cette fois-ci je vais les quitter... pour de bon. Ça y est, je sens mon doigt qui se tend.  
>Adieu.<br>Je tire.

...

Mais je ne ressens que la douleur encore. La balle traverse mon crâne et se loge dans mon cerveau. Mais je ne meurs pas. Par un affreux hasard je ne meurs pas. Je suis tellement en colère que j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête en feu. Sauf que, en lâchant mon arme je mets ma main au visage et je comprends que je suis vraiment en feu. Ma vue se brouille et petit à petit je sens que mes souvenirs s'effacent, se brisent, comme sous le coup d'une balle dans un miroir qui se fissure, éclate et s'effondre sur le sol en mille morceaux.

Je vois le corps allongé, je ne le reconnais plus, je ne sens que la douleur sur mon visage et je hurle, hurle de rage comme jamais. Les produits toxiques continuent de tomber sur mon front, accentuant ma souffrance. Je vois une fenêtre, je cours et passe à travers, me laissant chuter dans un abîme que j'espère sans fond. Je plonge dans la Seine, l'eau marécageuse éteint le feu sur ma figure mais pas celui que j'ai sur le cœur. Sans savoir d'où il vient, sachant seulement que je ne désire pas m'en rappeler. Je me laisse couler, et encore une fois le destin se fout de ma gueule. Je fonce droit sur un quai pollué, une vague m'écrasant contre les déchets, mon corps fatigué de vivre s'effondre dans un bruit mas, et mon bras gauche tombe sur une barre métallique, finissant de détruire ma machine qui, dans un dernier bruit électrique, me téléporte ailleurs.

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans un long couloir sombre et sentant la chaussette pourrie. Je ne me souviens de plus grand-chose de ma vie passée, hormis le fait que je n'ai plus rien à branler de la fin du monde. J'ai ce sentiment en moi profondément ancré sans savoir pourquoi. Soudain je me retrouve face à un homme qui me ressemble avec un gars en blouse blanche, tous deux aussi surpris que moi de me voir. Littéralement en fait.

Je sais qui ils sont. Mais ce qu'ils font là, je n'en ai plus la moindre idée. Une cigarette, j'ai envie d'une cigarette.

« Henry, c'est quoi ça ?

- Et ben je crois que c'est toi dans le futur. Ton double du futur ! »


End file.
